


Impact

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mistaken Identity, Partial Memory Loss, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: She had been studying the time turner for weeks now, so she was well aware of the damage to the decorative metal circle that surrounded the hourglass. What she wasn’t aware of and should have been was that any damage to any part of the time turner would have unknown consequences.





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> Written for Hermione's Haven Bunny Bounce 2019 and Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo
> 
> BB prompt: Hermione should have learned by now not to mess with broken time turners. One turn drops her into Hogwarts when the Marauders were 7th-year students. Can she keep them out of trouble as she falls for one of the "boys"?  
> Bingo square O2-Memory Loss
> 
> Thank you so much to xxthescarletphoenixx for her quick beta on this little pinch-hit for the fest. Any errors after she looked through it are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world and I'm not making any money off of this.

                                             

She had been studying the time turner for weeks now, so she was well aware of the damage to the decorative metal circle that surrounded the hourglass. What she wasn’t aware of and should have been was that any damage to any part of the time turner would have unknown consequences.

That slight oversight is what landed Hermione decades in the past. To 1977 to be exact. Where she crash-landed into the sitting room of the Shrieking Shack and cracked her head against the hearth. It had been the wee hours of the morning when she arrived in the past, but four unsuspecting teenage boys would find her as she had appeared on the night of the full moon.

* * *

Dawn broke over a crisp, cool November morning. One of the last days of the month before the Scottish Highlands would welcome in the harsh winds of December.

On the first floor of the Shrieking Shack, the four Marauders slowly stirred. James, Peter, and Sirius were quickly up and getting ready for the trek back to the castle as Remus took stock of and new injuries he would need to tell Madame Pomfrey about once they returned.

Satisfied that he had not suffered any new trama aside from the normal transformation aches, Remus took a deep breath. He froze as he tried to process the unknown smell. His eyes widened when he realised he smelled blood and it wasn’t from any of the four of them. Remus scrambled to stand up, swaying slightly as the blood rushed to his head from the fast movement.

“Hey there, mate!” Sirius exclaimed, reaching out to steady the other wizard. “Slow down!”

James looked at Remus, worry etched on his face. Remus wasn’t one for trying to rush the morning after the full moon. “Are you okay?”

Remus shook his head. “No,” he rasped. He grasped Sirius’ arm. “We’re not alone. Someone else is here.”

Three sets of eyes turned to Remus.

“What do you mean? We’re not alone?” Sirius questioned.

“I smell someone else’s blood,” Remus explained. “It’s not much, but it’s enough. I think it’s coming from downstairs.”

“We should probably go down and find whoever it is and at least make sure they’re not seriously injured,” Peter suggested.

“And get ourselves killed?”

Ignoring the others, Remus closed his eyes to let his inner wolf assess the situation. Once his wolf was satisfied, he opened his eyes again. “We won’t be dying today. Whoever she is, she’s not a threat to us.”

“How do you know?”

“My wolf,” Remus replied. “Now, let’s go.”

James, Peter, and Sirius followed Remus down the stairs to the ground floor, where he led them to the sitting room.

Remus stopped in the doorway, taking in the sight before him, but was shoved out of the way as Sirius pushed past him.

“Andromeda!”

Knowing about Sirius’ favourite cousin, the remaining Marauders quickly moved to join their friend.

Rolling the witch onto her back, Sirius fell back on his arse. “It’s not her, but she could be her twin,” he whispered in surprise.

“She really could,” James agreed.

“Look at this,” Peter said as he held up a destroyed time turner. “She’s from the future.” He looked around at the others. “What should we do with her?”

“Let me check her for injuries since I still smell blood, and then we’ll take her to see Madame Pomfrey,” Remus replied.

* * *

It was later that day that Hermione finally came to and she learned the reality of her situation.

She was stuck in the past with no way forward except to follow the timeline. She also realised that she had lost many of her memories of her life in the future. As she tried to remember as much as she could, Hermione was happy that she at least could remember who she was and even some of her old friends, but most of her Hogwarts years and the war were gone.

When Hermione had told Dumbledore that little bit of information, he seemed pleased that she wouldn’t be able to affect the future. Hermione had to wonder how long it was going to take the headmaster to realise that just her presence in the past was going to impact the future. What that impact was, she didn’t know.

Coming up with a cover story, Hermione was released to Gryffindor Tower by both the matron and headmaster. After her release, Hermione found herself becoming fast friends with the Marauders, including Peter, and even Lily.

One thing Hermione learned about herself was that she had a knack for coming up with ingenious pranks that could never be traced back to the Gryffindors, especially when she teamed up with Remus.

It was during one of her brainstorming sessions in late April with Remus that Hermione realised what road her feelings were going down. She politely excused herself from the table and then nearly bolted for the 7th year girls’ dorm.

Finding Lily alone, Hermione locked and warded the room before she spilt her heart out to her fellow Muggle-born.

When asked if she had told Remus yet, a wide-eyed look of panic answered Lily's question.

“You should tell him,” Lily told her.

“What if he says no?”

“Then you hold your head high and move on,” Lily replied. She winked at Hermione. “I have a feeling you won't need to be worried though.”

“I'll think on it. Thank you.”

* * *

Just days before they were to be leaving Hogwarts for good, Hermione finally gathered enough courage to tell Remus how she felt.

“I was wondering when you were going to say something,” Remus replied with a small smile.

Hermione stared at him in confusion.

“I’ve known for months how I felt about you, but my inner wolf knew that you were uncertain about your feelings for me. I cherish your friendship too much to ruin it by saying something until you knew for certain how you felt.”

“Oh,” she replied before a grin spread across her face. “Thank you for waiting for me.”

“Always, love,” Remus whispered before leaning forward and kissing Hermione.

* * *

The day of their graduation, Hermione found herself stopped by Professor McGonagall on her way to line up.

“Thank you,” the professor said.

“For what?”

“For keeping those boys out of trouble,” Professor McGonagall replied.

“I don't know that I got them out of trouble altogether.”

“That may be, but once you were here, your influence softened the severity of their pranks,” the professor explained, “so thank you. Congratulations, Miss Granger.”

Hermione grinned. “Thank you.”


End file.
